


Feels Like Home

by Piper_Halliwell1979



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Coda, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, First Kiss, Love Confessions, M/M, Making Up, Season/Series 12
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-09-21 21:04:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9566279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Piper_Halliwell1979/pseuds/Piper_Halliwell1979
Summary: Set immediately after 12x10 Dean and Cas finally use their words.





	

There are twelve empty beer bottles on the table. Four were bunched where Sam had sat. Six were in front of Dean. Two were in front of Cas. Sam left them to head to bed. The two men sat in weary silence for a bit afterward.

 

“I shouldn't have been such a dick to you, Cas. I don't like you putting yourself in danger. I worry about you. My guts were tied in knots the whole time you were playing bad cop, worse cop with Crowley. I want you  _ home.”  _ Dean emphasized the last word. 

 

Cas peeled at the label on the bottle in his hand. “Is this my home, Dean?” He wasn't being sarcastic. There was an air of defeat in his voice. 

 

“Of course it is! Here, my Baby, with us. Wherever me and Sammy are is home. You're family, Cas. You aren't our pet or attack dog or whatever that British bastard called you.” He reached out a hand to place on the angel’s shoulder.

 

Cas placed his own hand across his chest and on top of Dean's. It was a small comfort to hear those words. “Heaven has no use for me. They see me as a man who used to be an angel. Sometimes that's how I see myself.”

 

“Hey, hey, it doesn't matter to me. You're  _ Cas.  _ I don't care what you are as long as you're with me.” He spoke again carefully, hoping Cas would hear him. “There are only three people on this earth I love. Three people I would die for without a second thought.”

 

The broken angel began to cry. “I can't fight with you anymore. I can't…”

 

Dean suddenly stood and pulled Cas up tight to him. “I don’t wanna fight, either. I waited six weeks to hear your voice again and the silence was killing me.” He held Cas in his arms, letting him wet his shoulder with tears. He might have let a few of his own spill on the trenchcoat as well.

 

Cas pulled away. He looked up into his eyes. “What are we, Dean? Ishram, he went after you to cut out my heart. He knew what you meant to me,” he admitted. “But what do I mean to you? You couldn't banish him because it could have hurt me.”

 

Dean closed his eyes and ground his jaw. “What can we be? Huh? The other angels, they'll always use me to get to you. Your friend Benjamin? He was in love with his vessel, wasn't he?”

 

Cas dropped his eyes. “Yes. They cared so much for each other that she refused to let him use another vessel to be her lover. She couldn't bear him getting close to someone else and he couldn’t bear to lose her.” He dropped a hand from Dean’s shoulder. They entertwined their fingers. “I love you, Dean. But I am your however you will have me.”

 

A thousand thoughts ran through Dean's head.  _ This can't work. We can't do this. There's no going back if we do this. _ But he found his lips pressed to Castiel's all the same.

  
The lights in the room flickered. Cas heard the voices of the other angels in his head, disavowing him, telling him he could never come back. He didn't care. He had everything he needed right there in his arms. He was home.


End file.
